


Butterfly in white

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Nymph Aizawa [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Mint is gay, a big crossover, mainly oc - Freeform, most of them are onesided, the relationships are hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Nymph Aizawa is the youngest child of the Aizawa family. She has come back from England due to an invitation from Ryou Shirogane. What could go wrong when your childhood sweetheart invites you? (long-shot)
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Fujiwara Zakuro, OC/shirogane ryou, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Nymph Aizawa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603807
Kudos: 1





	Butterfly in white

The streets of Tokyo are always nice. I adore them, it has been a while since I have stepped on them. Father has been very occupied with work, and Mother has decided my siblings and I should be away from each other and concentrate in our individual talents. Though it might seem mama loves us and wants the best, that can’t be further from the truth, she hates me. I was born an albino, not a raven haired brown eyed child like my siblings. I am the youngest, I am barely turning thirteen. She despises my appearance to the point, the name was given to me by papa.

Now here I stood, on the place where I had been called for by my childhood friend, Shirogane Ryou-sama. He was someone I loved dearly, how could I refuse him? Though, we couldn’t be together due to my mother arranging an engagement with someone else. It was cute, the place was a pastry shop that sold teas and some frappés, I always loved sweet things. In the front two girls were cleaning, older than me. One was about fifteen, and the other maybe sixteen.

“…and you’re also so carefree” said the redheaded younger girl.

“Umm…Excuse me?” I interrupted, I hated doing that. Mama would slap me if I did.

“Eh?” both girls stared at me confused.

“My name is Aizawa Nymph…I-I would like to see Shirogane Ryou-sama” they seemed shocked, perhaps confused, and I couldn’t stop my words from flowing out of my mouth. “I need to discuss the music I will be playing for the upcoming gala. Could you please tell him I arrived, please?”

The green haired girl with glasses ran inside leaving me with the redhead.

“Aizawa? Are you ummm…do you…uhhh have a sister called Mint?” she asked.

“She is my elder sister, yes….fourteen going on fifteen” I answered nodding confused. Did they know her?

“Momomiya-san?” a boy with caramel skin and eyes came forwards. He was handsome, his voice sounded kind.

“Aoyama-Kun!” I sighed mentally, he was already taken and this girl had a crush on him. Not that it mattered, he may be aesthetically pleasing, but I didn’t know him personally. He could be bad, I wonder if Ryou-sama is still the same? I wonder if his feelings are like Momomiya-san’s towards Aoyama-san.

“What’s going on?”

“Umm…I am just talking to a friends sister” she said giggling nervously.

“Nymph-san, we have been waiting for you” the three of us turned and there he stood, the boy I had loved since I was a child. Shirogane Ryou-sama, along with his friend, Akasaka Keiichiro. They were a little bit older, but still the same I remember them the first day I met them.

“Ryouu-san! Keiichiro-San! It has been so long!” I said with a big smile, the ones behind me looked rather surprised. Behind them stood the green haired girl and my older sister.

“Mint!” I exclaimed happily. “Oh, it has been over a year since Iv’e seen you! Do you work here? Ryou-san! Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you Nymph” he said with his typical charming smile.

“His attitude is totally different from usual!” mumbled Momomiya-san, what ever could she mean?

“Don’t skip the cleaning” said Ryou-san to Momomiya-san.

She glared at him as I went behind him next to my sister.

“I thought you were staying a while longer in England” said Mint looking back at me curiously. She developed this personality, some would call bitchy, but I prefer confident. My brother in the other hand had a calculating mind.

“It was nice studying there for a while, I met a friend, his name is Near. Well, we both met in Gold Crown town. We both left there after some months and went to England together…” I explained.

“Do you have anything in mind?” interrupted Ryou-sama.

“Oh! Yes!” I said quickly leaving my violin case on the floor and walking towards the piano. My specialization was instruments and ballet, while my sister was song and ballet, our brother poetry, and finances. Calmly I placed my hands on the keys, softly playing on the keys of the instrument. Swan lake, the last ballet I danced with my sister, I as the white swan and she as the black swan. That was the day mother separated us, forbid me from lessons that included my sister. Yet, I still loved the music.

Suddenly I was interrupted by another voice, McGuire Mary-san, she hated me ever since we had a standoff in front of a televised show. I bit my lip, mother idolizes and adores her, it can be conflictive at times since McGuire-san sees me as inferior.

“Mary-san, I am glad you made it” I heard Ryou-sama say. I paused and got up with a smile, did anyone notice how scared I was?

“Of course, I would never waste such an opportunity” she said with a smile upon her red lips. “Might I continue the piece?”

I nodded silently, grabbing my violin to accompany her, of course she would wish for the spotlight and the very instrument she had an ease to play. I noticed my sister frowning at us, I knew she noticed my smile, she always knew me the best. When we were done those within the café clapped gleefully. Both McGuire-san and I bowed down to them.

“Ryou-san said he will be hosting a party next week” said Keiichiro-san “So he called for them to play there”

“Party?” asked Momomiya-san.

“Yes, we would like to thank you for all your hard work” My sister and her friends looked confused. “We want it to be a gorgeous elegant party, we have prepared dresses for you. We asked Agreste Gabriel-San to supply them for us.”

They started to talk among themselves happily, I smiled and turned towards Ryou-sama.

“May I talk to you?” I asked in a small voice for the rest not to hear. He nodded, blue eyes looking puzzled.

I knew this was going to be a now or never moment. I met him the first time he traveled to Japan, he claimed his father had done something and I was the chosen one. Then he gave me my locket, the one I never take off, there I have a picture of him that helps me smile every day. We were young, I was seven and he was about ten, it was nice. I remember I transformed into Mew Peppermint, and both of us danced ballet together. Ever since, if there is trouble in a country without heroes, I aid them. Of course, always using a mask.

“So, what do you wish to tell me?” he asked with a frown. I gulped, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

“I-I…I was wondering if you could be my date to this gala, maybe go to my next concert! I…I am not forcing you. I just appreciate everything you have done for me, and how you have shown my sister what it is to be an ordinary person…” I rambled looking at the floor. “What I mean to say, ever since I met you at seven years old…I have been in love with you”

“Look” He sighed aggravated, I didn’t dare to look at his eyes, but I could feel my body shake. I knew what was coming: Rejection. “You say you love me, but we're nothing more than friends. Even if I had a crush on you when I was ten, now I am not interested. DO not tell me that again, or I might ask Keiichiro to not let you come here.”

“I understand” I said biting my lip.

“I hope you do, and please, stop making that face. It doesn’t suit you”

“Of course”

Where had my prince gone? What happened with the one I fell in love with? Just six months ago we had talked in a video chat! And he was the same…Why did he do this? I watched him walk away I went after him slowly, faking a smile as he went to my sister and told her something. I noticed how Mint sighed dejected and nodded. That was when I understood, he was her fiancée, and even if he had feelings for me, he would never act on them. I asked Keiichiro to add someone like you into the list of songs for the program, he smiled understandingly and nodded.

“Do you know why else he rejected you?” he asked. I shook my head.

“Your fiancé is going to be there as well.” My eyes widened. It couldn’t be…I was going to meet Adrien Agreste?

That thought didn’t leave my mind, even as we my sister and I got ready.

“Nymph, you can trust me” said Mint as she helped me brush my hair. “Tell me what is going on”

“Many things” I sighed. “Besides, I’m ok for now…I’m just nervous”

“You always get nervous before a concert, but not for hours”

“Well then, what is the issue with McGuire-san”

“Like mama, she despises me” I explained simply. Mint nodded, adding the finishing touches to my hair. Both of us matching styles today. “So…I didn’t know you were betrothed with Ryou-sama. When were you planning to tell me?”

Mint paused, placing the brush on the vanity I was sitting in front of. “You know mama only cares about money and profit. And I am not in love with the man you fell in love with. No matter what male she would have chosen for me it wouldn’t matter because I’m not attracted to men”

“I understand. And I will help you” I said getting up determined.

“Well, I do have a crush…” said Mint shyly.

“Who?”

“Zakuro”

“The model?”

“Yes, but, she has stated she is heterosexual, and I have seen the videocalls with Keiichiro, they are together as a couple, so I have no chance”

I smiled and hugged her. “Then, lets be lonely hearts together, you and me. We will find happiness eventually, and if the girl doesn’t treat you right, I will ruin her”

“Like a little duckling could harm her”

“Hah! Don’t try me.”

Time flew by, and we had arrived to the party, golden lights illuminated the ballroom, appropriate for the gala. The event was for many things, or at least that was what we read on the brochure, it was to welcome two sons of Bruce Wayne, to thank everyone for their cooperation with the projects, and for my older brother and I to meet our fiancés. I noticed something peculiar, my brooch was missing! I was alarmed, had I forgotten it? There was no time, I needed to start the piece.

I sighed, doing my part with my precious violin. I noticed in the crowd the known Wayne family, as well as Ryou’s uncle, O’Neil Kirby-san. He seemed to have a daughter, I smiled when I noticed her interest in my sister was reciprocated, I do hope they end up together. My hands were tired, McGuire-san and another violinist took over as I walked around the place.

Suddenly I encountered the infamous Agreste Gabriel-san and his son, Agreste Adrien-san. Both of them walking towards me, I gulped nervously.

“Greetings miss Aizawa” said Gabriel-san.

“Likewise,” I tried to smile the best I could. “Is this Adrien-san?”

“Yes, this is my son, Adrien” he assured me. “Now, why don’t you two get acquainted in this small break you have miss Aizawa”

“Of course,” we both said. I looked at Adrien nervously, he was my sister’s age, we barely had any difference.

“I know you are uncomfortable; you don’t need to talk to me if you don’t want to”

“Oh, no” I said “It is not that, I am just experimenting so many emotions tonight, it is kind of difficult to know how to react…”

“Yea, I guess you are right” he laughed. Adrien-san was handsome, just like Ryou, but they weren’t the same, he was like my brother used to be. I feel I can trust him.

“Do you really want to marry me?”

“Not really, I mean, no offense you aren’t ugly!”

“Oh, I am not offended” I said with a smile. “Neither my sister nor myself want this. Our hearts are not part of this contract. But I will find a way to break us all free of this!”

“Hopefully you find out soon…uh” he said with a smile. “By the way, I am supposed to tell you that after you go to your concert in Gotham, you will officially move to France.”

I sighed sadly and nodded.

“Don’t worry, I have some friends you would love to meet, and if we do get married, you may be with whoever you want”

“Yes, and you as well” we shook hands and separated destinations.

I walked around the ballroom, watching everyone until I gazed at a good friend of mine: Alma Constantine. We had met many times after my concerts, and I also knew about her magical powers. Her father was a peculiar man, and her half-sisters were really nice and close to her just like my family used to be. They also have an absent mother, but she at least doesn’t have these high standards or uses them as pawns like mama does. I heard their conversation closely, smiling at their interaction. I was walking closer and closer, had they not noticed me?

"What are you looking at Alma?" asked Nygma Emily-san to her younger sister. "Anything interesting or sabotageable?"

"No..." answered Alma shyly biting a strawberry, never noticing the knowing look the redheaded twins shared.

“Hello Nymph” the familiar voice made me jump slightly. Standing before me, was a couple. A tall dark-skinned male, the mortal body of Anubis-kami, with his much shorter olive-skinned girlfriend, the mortal body of Athena-kami. Though here they were called Charles and Dawn. Dawn looked at me concerned while Charles was warning the girls to behave.

“What happened to your locket?”

“I have no idea At-I mean-Dawn-san”

“Just call me Dawn” Athena said with a smile. “Put this on, you might need it”

It was a beautiful and simple butterfly brooch. I smiled nodding thankfully. “Is there a phrase?”

“Nooro, give me wings” I nodded understanding as she left to say something t the twins while I wasn’t paying attention. I decided not to interrupt and kept on walking around.

The next person I was watching was Damian, the youngest of the Waynes. He, on the other hand, was observing something else. I had met him recently in one of my concerts, it was Bruce Wayne who invited me to Gotham to set up a charity concert.

“Damian-san? What are you looking at?”

“Gordon being a ridiculous pathetic fool” he answered. He was never cross with me, I believe it was because I was able to be up to his standards.

“I see, might I keep you company?”

“Very well, let us be entertained by these idiots”

I grabbed some juice and nodded, staring in the direction my friend was looking. Gordon Barbara-san, the niece of O’Neil-san, was flirting with Todd Jason-san, the older brother of Damian-san.

“Hadn’t you mentioned Todd-san was with Drake-san?” I asked quizzically. 

“It is an obvious setup, though I do not know its purpose for now.” answered Damian as he sipped his apple juice. “Though it is entertaining to watch.”

“I see”

"Look dumbass, get your story straight" exclaimed Jason, he always was the one with the most colorful vocabulary "You are looking for your girlfriend, but you ask me on a date...me, a guy. I think your sexual attraction is kinda fucked up babe."

I wonder what the story was…

"I'm bisexual"

Does that mean it had something to do with Jason-san and some woman. I observed Richard- san, Damian’s older brother, and his girlfriend, Gwen-san glare at her. Tim-san the third child of Wayne-sama stood quietly, waiting, as if he were water boiling to make some tea to spill.

"And a bitch" added Gwen-san gritting her teeth.

"And a two-timer" mumbled Richard-san.

"And, as MY boyfriend said, a dumbass bitch that has no fucking idea what she wants." interrupted Tim-san. He is so brave; I wish I could be like him someday. "Look, Barbara, that you haven't been able to have a stable relationship with anyone, doesn't give you the right to get into mine"

"I see you are enjoying the el show Dami and Nym" We turned towards the source of the voice, a sixteen-year-old girl with a playful smile: Nygma Evelyn-san.

"And you are..." asked Damian-san. He didn’t know her?

"Evelyn, daughter of Zattana"

"Pleasure"

"Yea well, the pleasure will be someone else's" She grabbed his arm, laughing as her red hair bounced with her. “I am stealing him for a little bit, hope you don’t mind Nym!”

I nodded quietly watching them go. Soon, I reached the balcony with two glasses of juice just in case it was needed. I noticed Momomiya Ichigo-san standing by the balcony allowing the wind blow her hair. My sister told me the names of her friends already, and I am proud of her for finding new people to talk to besides the rich.

“Momomiya-san?”

“Huh?” she turned towards me confused. “Oh! Nymph-chan!”

“Would you like some juice?”

“Yeah!” she took the extra one from my hands and began sipping it. “So…what is it like to be Mint’s sister?”

“We aren’t usually in the same country,” I explained. “So, I am not aware on how it is to live with her”

“You speak very formally, even more than her”

“I must do so due to my travels, if I don’t some people might get offended”

Momomiya-san nodded. We both looked down, and suddenly, we saw McGuire-san walking in the gardens in her white swan dress. What was she doing outside?

“Good evening!” we looked up, it was the alien Ryou-sama had told me about! The juice glasses fell to the ground.

“Momomiya -san, I’ll get help, come inside now!” I whispered, and I quickly ran inside.

“I-Ill be fine”

I was inside running towards Damian and Alma who were dancing together. “Evacuate the building. Now”

“What is the danger?” asked Alma.

“Alien attack from Tokyo, only the heroes from here know how to handle it. They have the method, and you guys can’'t risk showing other villains you’re here.”

“Very well Aizawa” said Damian with resignation. Quickly I ran to a hidden place, a small creature popped in front of me looking like some kind of baby fairy.

“Hello, my name is Nooro”

“Hello, please, I have no time, I’ll speak with you soon, I promise”

“Of course!”

“Nooro, give me wings!”

He transformed me, I was now wearing a purple ballerina outfit instead of my white one, a silver mask on my face, my hair now in a ponytail held by the butterfly brooch. I flew towards the chaos outside. I hid in the shadows, observing my sister, Midorikawa-san and Momomiya-san were standing ready to fight. How would they? They were humans!

“Let’s go! We need to save Mary-san!”

_“Music, do not forget that”_

_“Thank you Athena”_

But before I could move I head three yells of Metamorphosis, the three girls surrounded by light. My eyes widened, these were the heroes of Tokyo. I knew about them, but never seen a picture. In front of me stood what the news called mews, they described but never were able to show them. Ryou-sama had done this…he had done this to these girls….TO MY OWN SISTER! I growled but then breathed to calm myself.

“Nooro, close my wings”

My transformation vanished, but Nooro looked at me confused.

“Nooro, my name is Nymph, now, would you please bring me my violin?”

He nodded rushing away as I watched the girls battle. I was on the balcony and nobody heard or saw me, which was a good sign, the people had been evacuated, perhaps with a big lie by Damian-san. My violin had a microphone attached, Nooro seemed to get the idea and turned on the speakers the loudest he could. Breathing deeply I jumped, on the Balcony rail right in front of Keichiiro-san and Ryou-sama. And I started to play Capriche 24 by Paganini, dancing along with the melody.

“How could you use such a person who could also make such beautiful music as a weapon” I couldn’t believe how hypocritical Ryou had turned out. “Listen to the purity of the music!”

The creature weakened as I continued to play, dancing along with the melody on the railing.

“RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!” Momomiya-san yelled, and the monster was defeated. They kept with their dialogue as Nooro turned of the speakers and I turned towards Ryou angrily.

“You…how dare you!”

“What?” he looked confused as I jumped in front of him.

“I loved you! I trusted you! You claimed your father’s experiment was useless!” I screamed grabbing his tie and then his jacket. “But then you involved innocent teens into this! What is worse…MY OWN SISTER! MY OWN BIG SISTER, YOU USED HER A LAB RAT!”

“Calm down” said Keiichiro trying to pry me off him as the girls and the people were coming back to the ballroom.

“No, I will not…I hate you Shirogane Ryou.” I slapped him as hard as I could before turning towards the ballroom. “And if my sister suffers or gets one scratch on her skin, I will find a way to end you and your stupid experiments.”

With that I left. The love of my life had been a monster this whole time, that was the last time my heart ever sped up for him.


End file.
